1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a textile-printing method using an ink jet method, a printed textile obtained using the method, and ink for ink jet textile-printing.
2. Related Art
The most common techniques for textile-printing, at present, are screen printing and roller printing. These printing systems, however, are unsuitable for fabrication of multiple products in small amounts, and cause difficulties for those trying to keep up with changes in fashion. For this reason, in recent years, it has been required to establish an electronic textile-printing system which do not involve platemaking.
To meet the requirement, a variety of textile-printing methods using ink jet recording have been proposed, and have come to be greatly expected in various industrial fields.
Requirements for ink jet textile-printing include:
(1) providing a sufficient density for color development; PA1 (2) achieving a high color yield of a dye on a cloth, and ease in waste water treatment following the washing process; PA1 (3) suppressing irregular bleeding due to mixture of different colors on a cloth; PA1 (4) allowing a wide range of color reproduction; and PA1 (5) offering a printed textile excellent in color development. PA1 (a) imparting the cyan ink and the blue ink on the cloth so that the cyan ink and the blue ink are at least partially overlapped, PA1 (b) heat-treating the cloth imparted with the cyan ink and the blue ink; and PA1 (c) washing the heat-treated cloth, PA1 wherein a weight ratio of the cyan dye to the blue dye at the overlapped portion is specified in the range of from 10:1 to 100:1.
To satisfy these requirements, various methods have been proposed, for example, of including various additives in the ink, adjusting the jetted amount of ink, pre-treating the cloth, and the like. A method of performing textile-printing on a polyester cloth has been disclosed in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. SHO 61-118477, wherein a disperse dye having a sublimation temperature of 180.degree. C. or more is used for ink jet. With respect to this method, the present inventors have studied to dye the cloth with ink containing a disperse dye selected in terms of only its sublimation temperature, and found that when each ink is singly dyed on the cloth, an excellent color development can be obtained; however, when ink of one color is mixed with ink of a different color on the cloth, the density and the color tone after dyeing and the color reproducibility upon dyeing under the same condition are significantly varied depending on the combination of the dyes used, and most cases, the above-described requirements (1), (4) and (5) cannot be simultaneously satisfied, and consequently, the above-described method is inadequate for allowing the expression of various colors. Accordingly, it is difficult to fully satisfy the above-described requirements, particularly, the requirement (5) using conventional methods.
In particular, a disperse dye has a limitation in the molecular structure of the dye on the basis of the dyeing mechanism of the dye, and thereby it presents a problem that a high density of cyan functioning as the basis of subtractive color mixture is difficult to be obtained.